


The Parent Trap

by ms__sarcastic



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms__sarcastic/pseuds/ms__sarcastic
Summary: Now ten years old, Delphine Lacroix is a rambunctious and strong-willed girl with a penchant for getting into trouble. After a rumor goes around school, Delphine recruits her friends to help set up her father..... with her teacher.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix/Muriel Stacy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

It started as an off-handed comment by Georgie. The now ten-year-old Delphine didn't think much of it, focusing instead on her studies and her friends. All was right with the world until her friends brought it up again at lunch two weeks later.

"What did Georgie mean the other day when he said that Miss Stacy and your father are very close?" her best friend, Margaret Montgomery said. She was bold and outspoken, not afraid of anything and Delphine found herself caught in trouble on more than one occasion with her. 

"Oh yes, how close are they?" Helen asked. The oldest of the group, she was beginning to take interest in boys and all thing romance. "He sure made it seem like something _romantic_."

Delphine scoffed as she ate one of Marilla's plum puffs. Her grandmother and Marilla had spent the entire weekend prior baking and Delphine was able to take some food to her friends. "Nothing of the sort. Georgie made it seem like something when it isn't. Miss Stacey has just been friends with my father since I was a baby. She's a family friend. Nothing more."

"I don't know, Dellie," Ruth said. A quiet girl, she was the most mature of the group. "I've been to your home. I have seen Miss Stacey there on more than one occasion."

"Of course you have, she delivers fish every week," Dellie insisted. "You've also seen Miss Cuthbert, who delivers delicious baked goods, Mr. Baynard who helps Bash on the farm occasionally, and even Mrs. Lynde who insists on visiting once a week to visit with my grandmother. There are always people at my house. It doesn't mean anything."

"Dellie's right," Alice said. "Miss Stacey and her father could never be together."

"That's not what I said-"

"Face it. People like Miss Stacey do not end up with people like Dellie's father."

Delphine scowled. "People like my father? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Miss Stacey would never be with a black man."

"Alice!" Margaret scolded. Dellie hurriedly stuffed her food into her basket and stormed out of the classroom. she made her way to a spot by the creek under a tree and sat down in a huff. Georgie, who had been tossing a ball with the other boys, saw her leave the classroom and bounded to where she sat.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't want to talk about." 

Georgie sighed and resigned himself to sitting beside her. Dellie pulled out her basket and offered him a plum puff, which he gladly accepted. 

Margaret rushed up to them, her own basket in her hand. "I'm so sorry Delphine. you know Alice can be mean sometimes."

"This is about Alice?" Georgie says. "What did she say this time?"

"It doesn't matter," Dellie said. "Georgie, what did you mean when you said my father and miss Stacy were close?"

"Oh, that. I didn't mean much by it. they just seem like really close friends. like you and me?"

Margaret smirked at him. "Like you and Dellie, huh?"

"Yeah, just really close friends. Nothing more than friends. " Delphine failed to see the look that Margaret and Georgie shared. Instead, she focused on the plum puff in her hand, pondering her friend's words.

Delphine had been told that she had an active imagination. growing up listening to her Aunt Anne's stories surely did wonders for her sense of creativity. After Anne had suggested a story club, Dellie had jumped at the chance. Every Tuesday, her friends would meet her in the orchard and they would write stories just like her Aunt had done in her youth. Every once in awhile Delphine would send one to Anne, a now published author, to review.

But now her imagination had gotten the better of her and she couldn't focus on the lesson for every time she looked up to Miss Stacey, she couldn't get the image of her at her home laughing with her father out of her head. The woman had not only been her school teacher but a constant figure in her life. Delphine couldn't remember a time where Miss Stacey wasn't with them at Green Gables for their annual Christmas dinner and at her home for their annual Easter dinner.

By the end of the day, Dellie had a headache from all her thoughts throughout the day. She gathered her stuff in a blur and went to grab her coat and hat.

"Are you alright Dellie?" Georgie asked as he put on his coat.

Dellie looked up at him and snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, of course."

Georgie didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Would you like me to walk with you?"

"No need, I'll just walk with Davy and Dora."

Georgie's expression fell for a moment before he was once again smiling. "Alright then. I'll see you on Monday."

Delphine smiled and waved him off as she waited for Davy and Dora to finish chatting with their friends. they had moved to Avonlea shortly after Anne had gone away to college. With Jerry as a boarder and two fourteen-year-olds in the house, Marilla had a lot more to deal with. But everyone was content. the Christmas dinners when Anne and Gilbert would come home were always full of their found family. 

Davy walked up to her with his best friend Ralph Andrews. Dellie had heard the horror stories from Anne about his older brother, Billy Andrews, but Ralph seemed to take more after his sisters. 

"Did you wait too long?" Davy asked her. 

"No it's alright," Dellie said. "Dora is the one who is taking too long."

"She's probably talking to James." Ralph teased.

"Very funny," Dora said, walking up to them with Minnie May in tow.

Davy immediately straightened up and puffed his chest out. it was a very well known secret that he had a crush on the older girl. not that said girl would ever give him the time of day.

"Hello Miss Barry," he said. "May I say you look exquisite today."

Minnie May smiled in amusement. "Thank you David. you are too sweet. Shall we head home?"

Davy rushed to open the door for her. She thanked him and walked out with Dora in tow. Ralph and Delphine shared a look before they dragged him out of the schoolhouse. 

The three of them walked a couple of yards behind Minnie May and Dora, who were gossiping about the older boys in the class. 

"You know she'll never court you," Ralph said to Davy. "She's so hung up on Arthur Bell."

"Maybe so, but he's off at Queens, and while he's gone I have my chance to sweep her off her feet."

"She also said she's too old for you," Dellie chimed in.

Davy scoffed. "Only two years older. Besides, age is nothing but a number when it comes to matters of the heart. "

Ralph and Delphine burst into laughter as they reached the fork in the road where they split off. Dora made up some excuse about going to the Barry's before she left them (with Davy unsuccessfully trying to tag along) and Dellie walked home with the boys. 

"It's so kind of you to volunteer to help the Cuthbert's on the farm, " Dellie told Ralph. 

"Yeah well. I like farming and Jerry is away on family business so they needed some help." Ralph said, blushing.

"And I appreciate you buddy," Davy said, patting him on the back. "Mathew is getting up there in age and I can only do so much by myself."

"You're welcome."

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with my sister."

Ralph stopped in his tracks, his face suddenly going pale. "W-what?"

Davy placed an arm on his shoulder and laughed. "I'm just kidding bud. I know it's because I'm your best friend. I'm just teasing you. Some of the guys were saying you liked my sister but I told them that that's not true. You're my best friend and basically just another brother to her."

Ralph visibly relaxed. 'Yeah right."

Dellie rolled her eyes. Boys can be so oblivious. But the ns he remembered her own predicament. "Hey guys, do you think you can help me with something?"

"Sure."

"No problem."

Dellie paused. she didn't know exactly what she wanted to ask or how to phrase it. "Do you think that men and women can be just friends?"

Ralph furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"Like when a man and a woman spend a lot of time together and have known each other for say, ten years, that they would develop feelings for each other," Dellie explained. 

Ralph and Davy turned to each other and smirked. "I don't know Dellie, that sounds like an awfully specific scenario, "Davy chuckled. "anything you need to tell us?"

Dellie groaned. "Just please answer the question."

Ralph thought for a moment. "I suppose men and women can be friends, at any age too. But I have seen when these so-called friends develop feelings for each other. And hypothetically, someone we know has probably developed some feelings for his female friend."

Dellie missed the knowing look from the two older boys. She began to panic that maybe Georgie was right and her father and her teacher were _very_ close. As her house came into view she bid a quick goodbye to the boys and rushed inside to her home, ignoring her grandmother's cries to not run in the house. She rushed up to her room, throwing her books on her table and collapsing on her bed.

Her heart and mind were racing smile a minute. Was Ralph talking about her dad? Was her father in _love_ with Miss Stacey? 

Dellie didn't know. 

But she had to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Delphine Lacroix was a very determined little girl. When she first began to attend the Avonlea school, there had been a lot of resistance. But in years before she even stepped foot into the school, she had a friend in Miss Stacy. Her father had become somewhat of a pillar in the community, offering help to anyone who needed it. While they were closer to the Cuthbert's, Barry's, and Lynde's, the Lacroix-Hartford's had found a place in the community.

There were occasional setbacks if Alice Baker was to be believed. Her mother being a Pye only added to the nastiness in her blood. Or so Auntie Anne said. But there was no denying that there were people who did not like them, simply because of the color of their skin. But just as there were nasty mean people in the world, there were kindred spirits, as Anne would call them, and Delphine grew up with many of them for as long as she could remember. 

Delphine spent the better part of the afternoon trying and failing to read a book her Uncle Gilbert had given her, but her mind wandered back to what Georgie said. She very much well couldn't just ask her father if he had feelings for her teacher. It could put him in a potentially awkward spot if he didn't and she built up this fantasy in her head. But if he did well...

Delphine dropped her book. Well, then what?

What if her father did have feelings? What then? Would he act on them? Did Miss Stacy feel the same? If she didn't and he acted what would happen? Could Delphine potentially ruin a decade long friendship for the sake of schoolhouse chatter?

No. Miss Stacy was far too important to her to risk losing. But Delphine couldn't ignore the burning curiosity in her. She just had to know. but finding out, without tipping off either adult to what she was doing would be tricky. But not impossible. An opportunity presented itself when her grandmother called her downstairs.

"Ah, there she is," her grandmother gutted, as Delphine entered the kitchen. "The princess of the house who thinks she can run through my kitchen leaving mud all through the house."

Delphine sheepishly looked towards her grandmother who just finished rewashing the floor. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see."

Hazel frowned. "I assumed that much. You always get your head caught up in the clouds thinking about who knows what. you are far too distracted for your own good. You track mud into my house again and you'll be the one washing the floors until college. Now set the table before your father and Elijah come home."

Delphine quickly did as she was told and walked Dover to the cabinet to gather the dishes. 

"Oh and make sure you set out another plate."

Delphine smiled as she grabbed another plate. an extra plate meant that her Uncle Gilbert was coming back for the weekend. He had been extremely busy studying as he finished up medical school. Auntie Anne had finished her degree and started teaching at a school in Summerside as a High School teacher. She missed them both greatly and was always excited when they came to visit.

Delphine finished setting the table just as her father and brother walked through the door. She quickly washed up and helped her grandmother place the food on the table.

Her father seemed to notice the extra plate on the table as he sat down. "Is Blythe back from school? I was sure we weren't going to see him until Christmas."

Hazel smirked as she began passing the food around. "If Gilbert we're back there would also be a plate for Anne as she tends to visit with him as well."

"Then who-"

A knock at the door interrupted Bash from his question. Hazel quickly got up and opened the door for Miss Stacy. Muriel walked in, Hazel taking her hat and coat, bearing a pie in her hands.

"Good evening all. Thank you Ms. Lacroix for inviting me for dinner," she said as she handed the pie to Hazel. "I made a delicious blueberry pie as a thank you."

"No, thank you. This looks delicious." Hazel set the pie down as Ms. Stacy took a seat next to Elijah, opposite Bash. Hazel sat at the head of the table, with Delphine to her left. 

The adults all talked about grown-up things that Delphine didn't care too much about, so she took the opportunity to observe Ms. Stacy and her father. her father and Elijah were speaking to her grandmother about the harvest and what they planned to do now that winter was coming. Dellie noticed that Ms. Stacy, usually animate and always offering helpful farming tips, was more demure than normal. 

"Are you alright Ms. Stacy?"

"Delphine!" her grandmother scolded.

"No, it's quite alright," Ms. Stacy, said smiling warmly, albeit a little sad. "It's just that it'll be my 12th wedding anniversary tomorrow and it's always a little difficult. I apologize if I am not the best company right now."

"Of course not!" Bash said. "I understand. But I find it's always a bit more bearable with people who care about you."

"Ms. Stacy, Papa, and I are going to have a picnic by the lake tomorrow," Delphine said. "Why don't you join us?"

"Delphine," her grandmother frowned. "I'm sure Ms. Stacy has very important things to do rather than some frivolous picnic."

"No, Miss Lacroix, it's nothing like that." Muriel turned her attention to her pupil. "I'm very honored, but I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's no intrusion at all, "Bash said. "In fact, I think it's a great idea, Dellie. Ms. Stacy won't you please accompany us tomorrow?"

Muriel flushed at the invitation. "Well, I suppose it would be nice. I accept. Thank you."

The rest of the dinner passed by without incident. everyone had a slice of Ms. Stacy's blueberry pie and complimented the cook, causing her to blush and ignore everyone's eyes, muttering something about how it was her husband's grandma's recipe. After dinner, Ms. Stacy bid them ado, Bash walking her to the gate. Delphine helped clear the table so that Hazel could clean up. After finishing her chores, Delphine left to go to her room. reached the top of the stairwell, she found her brother sitting down, smirking at her.

"What was all that?"

Delphine frowned. "What was all what?"

Elijah rolled his eyes. "All that at dinner. Asking Ms. Stacy to a picnic? What're you doing?"

"I was being a nice and courteous person," Delphine said defensively. "Is it a crime now to be a good neighbor."

"No, but I hardly think you invited her for purely selfless reasons." 

Delphine narrowed her eyes at her brother and proceeded to walk around him. "I don't know what you are insinuating."

"I'm just looking out for you, baby sister. Wouldn't want you sticking your nose in grown folks' affairs, now would we?"

"When have you ever known me to meddle in people's affairs?"

Elijah gave her a pointed look. Delphine shrank under his stare.

"Okay, maybe I have a history of being a little nosy, but I am now ten years old," Delphine said. "But I have learned my lesson, and have grown into a mature young woman."

"Mhm."

"I have!"

Elijah chuckled. "I'd love to believe that, but I don't."

Delphine huffed. "Well believe what you will. But it's true. Goodnight."

Delphine stomped to her room, slightly slamming the door behind her. Elijah shook his head as he walked to his own room."'This cannot end well."


	3. Chapter 3

Delphine awoke early Saturday morning. she hardly slept at all, nervous and excited for the afternoon. She immediately went to collect the eggs and did her chores all morning. By the time the afternoon had come, she was practically jumping off the walls. Her grandmother eyed her suspiciously as she did her sewing, anxiously looking up at the clock every 30 seconds.

"Staring at that won't make the time go any faster." Dellie looked up sheepishly at her grandmother. "Any particular reason you're so restless."

"I have a lot of energy. I am a kid."

Hazel looked skeptically at her grandchild. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with you inviting your school teacher on your picnic."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure you don't. Now don't go around causing trouble where there isn't any, you understand?"

Dellie nodded.

"Good, finish your sewing before your father gets back."

Delphine worked diligently on her sewing, under the highly critical eye of her grandmother. Not only did she have to do her boring sewing, her grandmother expected every stitch to be perfect. by two o'clock, however, her restlessness had returned, just as her father and brother came home.

"Good afternoon," Bash greeted as he walked in. Elijah tipped his hat at them and promptly walked upstairs to wash up.

"Why is that boy in such a rush these days?" Hazel tutted. "The train for Charlottetown doesn't leave until 5."

Bash chuckled. "You know he likes to stay with his friends on the weekends. Besides, I heard that there's a girl there that he fancies."

"Sebastian, what have I told you about gossip."

"Mom, it's not gossip if it's true." Hazel rolled her eyes and finished putting the finishing touches to their basket. "That smells delicious."

Bash attempted to grab a scone, but his mother swatted his hand away. "You are not touching this food until you wash up. And you better hurry. It's rude to be late. You too Delphine"

Delphine put away her sewing and put on her nicer dress. she was already waiting downstairs with the basket when her father emerged from his room. 

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Ready!"

*********

They chose to take the more scenic route to Ms. Stacy's. Delphine enjoyed her monthly picnics with her father. When her grandmother got to be too much for both of them, it was nice to just be the two of them. As far as she could remember, she'd done this with her father. They would always eat the delicious food her grandmother packed and talk for hours. she liked to confide in her father and there was no secret she kept from him. by the time they reached Ms. Stacy's front door, they were both laughing about a story he told about his childhood.

"And remeber.."

"Don't tell my grandmother. I know dad."

Bash smiled and knocked on the door. After a few moments, Ms. Stacy appeared, in her signature trousers, a basket, and a fishing pole in her hand. 

"Good afternoon, "Bash greeted. "Fine afternoon we got here."

Muriel smiled and grabbed her hat off the hook. "Fine afternoon indeed. Shall we go?"

"After you."

Dellie tried to give the adults space and chose to focus on collecting wildflowers on their route. she overheard snippets of their conversation. what had started off as slightly awkward was soon dissipating to more friendly conversation and banter.

"You do not have a bet going on," Ms. Stacey chuckled as they reached the spot.

"Oh yes we do," Bash said. "Gilbert is one oblivious fool. Do you know how long I had to listen to him complain about Miss Anne before he finally whipped up tje courage to tell her his feelings."

"It's just so strange. I thought they were already engaged."

"Not yet. He's waiting for 'the right time', whatever that means." Bash began laying out the blanket and the food so that they could eat. "They've been courting for almost 10 years and I just know that Anne is getting restless."

"I'm sure Gilbert has his reasons."

"He just needs to do it. I knew Mary for about a month before I proposed. When you know, you know."

Miss Stacey began pulling out the food that Hazel had packed. Dellie began eating quietly, enthralled by her father's stories of her mother. "You only knew mama for a month?"

"Yes. And I proposed to her and we had the most amazing marriage." Bash became wistful. Dellie noticed the look on her father's face. He always had that look on his face when he talked about her mama. 

Dellie was only a baby when she passed away, and even though she yearned for a mother sometimes, she'd never let her family know. she didn't want them to think that they weren't enough. Because they were. Her father and her grandmother did their best to raise her, even if they had different philosophies when it came to raising children. And her brother was always there to keep her out of trouble (for the most part). But when the kids at school talked about their mothers, especially her friends, a part of her would always feel funny. Like she was missing something.

"Mary was a lovely woman," Miss Stacey said, trying to keep the atmosphere light. "I wish I got to know her more. Anne and Gilbert would never stop talking about her at school. "

"I bet," Bash chuckled. "Teaching them must not have been easy, with their supposed rivalry."

"I always felt that the rivalry was more one-sided," Muriel joked. "But you know how stubborn those two are. Glad they worked it out."

"You have no idea," Bash said. "It's just so frustrating to watch two people who clearly have a connection dance around their feelings."

Miss Stacey looked at him amused. "Well not everyone can be as upfront as you."

"Oh no? How about you and your husband? You never have really told me how you two. met."

Miss Stacey paused, thinking. "We met in college. He was a fellow classmate. Actually, I didn't like him very much. I thought him to be pompous and arrogant and he found me outspoken and stubborn."

"Sound familiar?"

Muriel blushed slightly as she continued. "Well, one night after a particularly fun evening out, he offered to accompany home, which i found rather gentlemanly of him to do. And we began talking and we became friends. It wasn't until our last year that he asked me to court him. I began teaching and he got his certification and we got married two years later."

"Well, he sounds like an alright fellow."

"He was. He was rather practical which helped me be a bit more grounded. And I helped him become more adventurous and creative. We had six great years together." 

"Why didn't you have a baby?" Dellie asked.

"Delphine!" Bash reprimanded. "It is rude to ask people private questions like that."

"Oh no, it's alright," Muriel said. "She was just doing what I taught her. Listening and being inquisitive. to answer your question, Delphine, my husband and i wanted to explore a bit more before we had children. unfortunately, he passed away before we actually tried to have any. And well, I believe that my time has passed."

"You don't know that," Bash said. 

"I'm afraid so." Muriel shook her head. "I'm nearly forty and well at my age, eligible bachelors are few and far between. But enough talk about this. It is a beautiful day and we should take advantage of it." 

*****

Delphine awoke Sunday morning groggily as her grandmother yelled for everyone to get ready to attend church. Sundays were her least favorite days because she had to wake early to catch the train to Charlottetown to attend church. She lazily put on her best church clothes and fixed her hair as much as she could. her grandmother would fix it and braid it later when they came home o that she would be presentable for school the next week. 

As she detangled her hair she began thinking about the previous day. After Miss Stacey told her why she didn't have children, Delphine felt sad for her. Her Auntie Anne had always talked about tragical romances in books, but she had no idea how to deal with them in real life. She remembered the way that both her father and Miss Stacey looked when they talked about their lost loves.

At least her father has her and her grandmother, but Miss Stacey had no one. And even though she was with her father now, she would eventually grow up and leave to go to college. And her grandmother won't be around forever. Who would be with her father then? He would get awfully lonely.

No. Delphine decided then and there that her father and Miss Stacey would not spend the rest of their lives alone. She was going to do something about it. Her. Delphine.

"Delphine!"

Dellie jumped at the sound of her grandmother barging into her room. 

"Child, don't you hear me calling you? We're going to be late."

"Sorry."

"Let's get a move on then."

*****

Church had been just like any other in Dellie's opinion. After church not so much.

As they walked outside so that her father and grandmother could talk with the grown folk, Elijah had made their way to them. He had nit sat with them at their usual pew like every other week and Dellie had thought that he chose to skip to church. But as he walked up holding hands with a woman she had never seen before she knew that wasn't why.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you, Miss Esther Collins."

Esther walked up to them shyly. "Good afternoon."

Bash immediately walked up to her, extending his hand. "What a pleasure to meet you. Now we know why Elijah here has been itching to travel to Charlottetown every week."

Elijah blushed while Hazel slapped Bash upside the head. "Where are your manners? It's very nice to meet you, Miss Esther."

"I wanted to introduce her to you all because we've been courting," Elijah said, smiling like Dellie had never seen. 

"It's very nice to meet you," Dellie said, smiling through her teeth. 

"The pleasure is all mine." Esther smiled and her and shook her hand. "Elijah has told me all about you. Don't worry. We all grow out of our troublemaker phase. Some just later than others."

Esther winked at her as if they were friends. Dellie frowned. They were definitely not.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Bash said, sensing the tension.

"Yes, why don't you come to my home," Esther said. "My mother has something delicious planned and would love it if you came."

"Very well," hazel said. "It would be an honor to meet the people who raised such a fine young lady as yourself. I only hope my granddaughter will be just like you someday."

"Oh you are too kind," Esther said. 

Dellie glared at the back of her head. She didn't like how her grandmother was already in love with Esther. her father poked her side.

"I know that look. Behave please."

"I will," Dellie grumbled. This was going to be a long meal.

*********

Monday could not have come any faster for Dellie. Her weekend left her drained and confused, but as soon as she saw Margaret and Georgie in front of the school, she felt her mood brighten. 

"Margaret! Georgie!"

"Delphine!"

"Dellie!" Margaret ran up to her and embraced the girl. "I have so much to tell you."

"Not as much as I do."

"Oh?"

"Georgie!" The boy rushed up to them. "You were right! And I have a plan!"

Margaret and Georgie looked at each other. This could not be good.


End file.
